


Focus

by Trickyseams



Series: The beginning [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Gay, I am very weak, M/M, Romance, Soren is gay, Sword Training, canonverse, gren is cute, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickyseams/pseuds/Trickyseams
Summary: Soren really needs to learn how to focus.





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to my crack ship. 
> 
> I just think they are really cute together and I saw some fan art of them so I ran with it. 
> 
> This was not beta’d so sorry for any errors

The fact that training was now mandatory while the general and her commander were here was stupid. Being the youngest guardsman meant he was good at what he does, in fact, he was probably better than most of the others guardsman in Katolis. 

The young guard huffed to himself, setting up another parry with his opponent. The girl before him was well trained, striking back at opportune times, trying her best to find a weak point. In vain of course but it was still fun to watch them try. 

He twists the hilt of his blade, the tip catching just right at the base of his sword so it flung across the yard to the ground. With a swift movement, his blade is at her throat and he’s able to chuckle. “You think way to hard about this.” He smirks, before pushing her to the ground. Their captain calls for their halt so he steps back, letting out a soft chuckle as she stands with a huff. 

“You don’t have to be such a prick about it.” Her words hold venom but Soren simply shrugged, digging his blade into the ground and slouching over to rest on its handle. The captain walked the lines, criticizing and perfecting everyone's skills. He stops before Soren, his eyes narrowed with displeasure. “No matter whom you are related to this does not give you the right to slack off. If you were here under..”

The older man's voice trails off as Soren loses focus, the blond letting his eyes wander about clearly uncaring of his scolding. He was here with plenty of talent, it wasn’t like he wouldn’t survive a fight. 

“It really is great to see you again my king it’s been too long since I’ve been here last.”

Now that was a voice worth listening too. The young soldier stands a little straighter, glancing over the captain's shoulder to see the general walking the grounds with the king and her interpreter. While she spoke a mile a minute the soft red-headed man seemed to keep up without question. It was his voice, he discovered. Despite the full armor, the man seemed to hold this gentle air about him. A face that was soft in the corners, smattered with a healthy dose of freckles. His hair shiny and ruffled with the late morning breeze in the air.

Soren hasn’t realized how long he’s been staring till the king paused the ginger from speaking to point directly at him. Curiosity unfortunately also fit the handsome commanders face as he turns to follow the king’s gaze. Soren flushed down casting his as a darling smile followed his perplexity.

“Soren are you even listening to me!” 

The young guardsman jumps about five feet at that. The shout having shaken him from his thoughts and focused him now on the angry scowl fixed on his superiors face. “Yes sir, sorry captain.” He bowed, eyes screwed shut with embarrassment. He’s never been so distracted in his life. How could he be that unaware of the chatter right in front of him?  
The trio just across the field laughed, the boyish commanders ringing the loudest as it hit sirens ears. Front his state he looks up to see him waving, a soft blush high on his cheekbones but his body still solid with confidence. Wow...he really was very attractive...

“Damn it that’s it. Laps around the palace. I don’t want you in my sights till you’re near collapsing! Do you understand me!”

“Yes, sir!” He really needs to work on his focusing.

**Author's Note:**

> Soren is so gay 
> 
> Thank you for coming to my ted talk
> 
> Sorgrenarchive.tumblr.com


End file.
